Lembranças
by xAkemihime
Summary: Doces lembranças de um passado que nunca seria esquecido dentro de seu coração. - ItaSaku


Naruto não me pertence.

Essa história é presente de amigo secreto para minha amiga do Nyah! Fanfiction, Lady Fênix. Enfim, eu tinha que postar aqui também.

Ah e, por favor, atenção a rated **M**, depois não venham reclamar.

* * *

A melodia contagiante e nostálgica do cantar dos pássaros invadiram seus ouvidos, enquanto ela adentrava a floresta. O dia estava escurecendo, formando um belo pôr do sol por entre as copas das árvores úmidas devido a recente chuva daquela tarde.

Nada de neve.

Considerando a época do ano, a rosada se surpreendeu por sua vila não ter sido coberta por aquele véu branco e gelado. Mas não importava, tudo ficava mais bonito em um dia como aquele. Afinal, era natal.

Em Konoha, geralmente as pessoas comemoravam o natal em família, era o tempo de celebrar a união e o amor. Mas seria errado Sakura querer comemorar isso com outra pessoa?

Foi pensando nisso que a mulher, assim que terminou seus deveres no hospital (afinal, uma médica como ela, nunca tinha folga), foi direto para sua casa, onde depois de dar um beijo em seus pais, alegara estar muito cansada para os festejos daquela noite.

Logo, assim que começou a escurecer, Sakura conseguiu escapulir de sua família e seguir em direção ao portão principal da vila.

Ela não estava fugindo. Estava apenas indo se encontrar com a pessoa que gostaria de passar seu natal. Não queria deixá-la sozinha, ainda mais em um dia como aquele.

Portanto, depois de muito andar pela floresta nos arredores de Konoha, avistou uma pequena casa abandonada, feita de uma madeira já apodrecida pelo tempo. Finalmente chegara.

Aproximou-se a passos lentos, recuperando o fôlego no caminho. E assim que chegara na porta da casa, antes mesmo de poder bater à porta, ela foi aberta.

De dentro do local saíra um homem de porte alto e cabelos longos e negros, os olhos num tom de ônix intenso a fitavam sem pudor.

Sakura não sabia explicar exatamente como e quando aquela relação secreta e principalmente _proibida_ começara a acontecer. Quando se deu por si, estava envolvida em um sentimento intenso pelo Uchiha que outrora fora seu inimigo. O que sentia pelo mais novo fora há muito esquecido, agora a rosada fora pega apaixonada por aquele homem que era considerado um nukenin, aquele homem que possuía tal nome que era motivo de raiva e espanto em toda a Vila da Folha. Uchiha Itachi.

- Senti saudades. – Disse Itachi, e antes que alguma resposta pudesse sair dos lábios de Sakura, a boca dela logo fora pressionada contra a dele, selando-as em um beijo calmo e prazeroso.

O Uchiha levou suas mãos à cintura dela, firmando mais os corpos, e assim também o beijo, que foi aos poucos se intensificando. Logo ele a guiou para dentro da pequena casa, fechando a porta desajeitadamente com o pé.

O imóvel por dentro era mais simples ainda: as paredes não eram pintadas, deixando à mostra a mesma madeira apodrecida que havia do lado de fora; de móveis nada tinha, apenas um futon desgastado de tamanho médio no meio do único cômodo que continha.

Itachi logo apoiou o corpo de Sakura contra uma parede e os dois agora se beijavam com volúpia, com luxúria. Ambos querendo provar e explorar tudo da boca um do outro. Querendo matar aquela saudade que os matava pouco a pouco no decorrer dos dias que ficaram sem se ver.

Sakura arranhou de leve as costas do rapaz, que estavam cobertas pela blusa preta fina que ele usava. E enquanto Itachi agora passara a beijar seu pescoço, chupando de leve, ela habilmente retirou sua camisa, em meio aos suspiros que se iniciavam.

- Sakura... – Sussurrou ele.

A rosada não se deu ao trabalho de responder, mas agora segurou as mãos dele, guiando-as até o fecho de sua blusa, fazendo-o abri-la e revelar o sutiã vermelho de renda que ela trajava.

Os olhos de Itachi fitaram os seios dela, sedentos, já sentindo seu membro pulsar de excitação por entre sua calça.

Logo as mãos dele trabalhavam sozinhos para remover a última peça cobrindo a parte de cima da mulher. Sakura levou suas mãos livres para os cabelos de Itachi, acariciando de leve, enquanto ele finalmente abocanhava os seios dela com luxúria, chupando de leve o bico rijo devido à excitação, deixando-o avermelhado sob a pele alva dela.

Sakura gemeu, arranhando as costas dele e já sentindo seu sexo ficar molhado graças ao ato do homem.

Prazer.

O corpo dos dois clamava por mais prazer, desesperadamente.

Ele desejava _ela_. Desejava estar _dentro_ dela. E ela também queria isso.

Então, movidos pelo desejo intenso de ambos, Sakura tocou o membro rígido do homem encoberto ainda pela calça. Itachi então, em meio aos beijos com a rosada, se despiu, jogando sua roupa em um lugar qualquer, sem se preocupar. Logo ele a conduziu para o futon, deitando-a e, segurando pelo quadril, sem esperar mais, a penetrou.

A rosada gemeu de prazer ao senti-lo dentro de si. E os movimentos de vai e vêm começaram, as estocadas foram ficando cada vez mais fortes, assim como os gemidos que passaram a ser mais audíveis.

- Itachi...! – Sibilou ela, em meio ao prazer. – Eu... te amo!

Declarações de amor sempre eram feitas em meio ao sexo dos dois, algo que eles nunca se cansariam.

Itachi não respondeu logo em seguida, apenas gemeu, sentindo o clímax lhe atingindo.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse em meio aos suspiros logo depois de atingir finalmente o orgasmo.

Sakura gemeu ao senti-lo sair de dentro dela.

Logo o homem beijou-lhe ferozmente os lábios, enquanto agora seus dedos hábeis trabalhavam no clitóris dela, provocando uma onda sem fim de espasmos em seu corpo. Sakura gemia sem pudor, e não demorou muito para finalmente sentir aquela onda de alívio lhe invadir. Finalmente ela alcançara o clímax.

Um suspiro involuntário escapou de seus lábios, sentindo o orgasmo sair de seu corpo.

Sakura várias vezes se perguntou se era errado o que estava fazendo. Ali, sozinha com Itachi. Mas depois de um tempo, ao ver o semblante sereno do homem que agora já dormia ao seu lado, ela tinha certeza que era ali que sempre queria estar.

Não é errado passar o natal com alguém que você ama, afinal.

- Também senti saudades. – Sorriu, acariciando a face alva do Uchiha.

...

Lembranças.

Doces lembranças de um passado que nunca seria esquecido dentro de seu coração.

Sakura ficara sabendo que com a guerra, além da violência sem fim, um poder terrível fora usado. Aquele Edo Tensei, capaz de controlar as pessoas que já foram mortas. E ela sabia, pelo aperto em seu peito, que Itachi também estava no campo de batalha por causa daquele jutsu.

A rosada não queria encontrá-lo. Não queria ver alguém controlando-o daquela maneira. Queria guardar boas lembranças do Uchiha, não dele guerreando contra sua vontade, não queria vê-lo incapaz de controlar o próprio corpo, sofrendo por isso.

Não. Sakura queria lembrar somente dos encontros secretos dos dois, de sua pele quente contra sua, suas declarações em meio às noites de amor.

- Sakura, vou deixar isso aqui. – Shizune entrou na pequena barraca onde a kunoichi estava, carregando um pequeno pinheiro.

A barraca que Sakura estava era reservada para o grupo médico deixar todos os seus equipamentos para atender os feridos da guerra.

- O natal está chegando, afinal. Sei que não é o momento propício para celebrar, mas ao menos pensei em deixar uma árvore de natal aqui... – Murmurou Shizune, posicionando o pinheiro próximo a Sakura, ao lado de uma estante abarrotada de remédios.

- Claro. – Sakura sorriu para a outra, que após deixar a árvore lá, saiu da barraca, alegando que ainda precisava alertar alguns enfermeiros de que TonTon não era comida.

Assim que ficou a sós, a atenção da rosada se voltou à árvore de natal. Ela fitou o pequeno e singelo pinheiro, com um ar nostálgico e melancólico, lembranças do natal passado voltaram novamente para sua mente. Itachi...

* * *

_"Eu me lembro do tempo que eu conheci o que era felicidade. Deixe a lembrança viver novamente"._

_(Épica – Memory)_


End file.
